


Tilted Chair

by thegaydragonfly



Series: Galran Torture [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Dizziness, Motion Sickness, Other, Pre Show, Shiro is put in a mechanically spinning chair, Torture, Vomiting, lightheadedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydragonfly/pseuds/thegaydragonfly
Summary: Shiro is put in a tilted, mechanical chair that spins for Galran research
Relationships: Galran Soldiers/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Galran Character(s)
Series: Galran Torture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163504
Kudos: 4





	Tilted Chair

“Shiro” a familiar voice said. Shiro looked up through the bars of his holding cell and saw the familiar face of the Galran guard who put him through so much. Both the laxative and bladder incident were at the hands of this guy. He was probably only doing what he was ordered to do, but that didn't stop Shiro from pushing the blame on him. Still, he was one of the only people who would actually talk to him, even if it was mostly taunts and orders. Shiro felt a weird... connection? To the guard. 'No' Shiro shoved that thought away. He looked up at the guard and glared.

“What's your name?” Shiro asked in response. He wanted a name to give to the man. “Kretor” The guard stated with a smirk. “Now come ith me” He demanded in broken English, opening the door. “We ave anether expirment for you” Kretor explained with a wicked grin. Shiro was put off by Kretor's enjoyment in the torturing, although it was probably the only entertainment he got as a low-ranking guard.

Kretor led Shiro to a room. This one was new. The walls were a mix of neon patterns, and the floor was a dark carpet. In the middle was a very technologically advanced chair. It was raised up off the ground a bit and was tilted back slightly back. Kretor smirked at the confused Shiro. “Get on the shair” Kretor demanded in more faulty English. Shiro did as he was told, not wanting whatever his punishment would be to be made worse.

Shiro walked up and sat down in the tilted chair. Kretor followed and strapped his arms and legs down to the chair. 'Great' Shiro thought. After the last two incidents, he knew that him being strapped into place could mean nothing good. Kretor pulled out a remote and smiled at Shiro. “What are you gonna do this time, Kretor?” Shiro asked. He didn't know if he'd get an answer but he had to at least ask. Unsurprisingly, Kretor didn't answer. He simply clicked a button on the remote and left the room. The chair started spinning slowly. About one full turn every 2 seconds. The neon-colored walls started blending together over the sea of dark carpet.

A few minutes in, dizziness started to set in. He was being spun around so much, it was honestly inevitable. Why were the Galrans constantly testing the limits of the human body on him? He didn't know. He learned to stop caring so much about the why, since it was clear no one would answer him. Not even Kretor.

Before long, he started to feel sick. Nausea finally kicked in and oh boy did it. He felt that morning's breakfast twist uncomfortably in his stomach. He gagged but held back. He didn't want to vomit. There's no relief with that. At least with the other incidents, there was a small amount of relaxation along with the humiliation, finally letting go. With vomiting, it was just unpleasant and he would still feel bad afterward.

He gagged uncontrollably. With no way to cover his mouth, he just sealed his lips tight, hoping that would dam the inevitable. The spinning suddenly got faster as Kretor re-entered the room. He gagged again. He was now gagging every few seconds, though thankfully nothing was coming up.

But then it did

His breakfast suddenly filled his mouth, cheeks growing wide. Tears started to stream down his face. He was losing the battle. Another involuntary gag, and it all came out. He vomited all over himself. A few moments later, he did it again, no longer putting forth the effort to avoid it. The chair suddenly stopped and the whole room spun for a few minutes. He vomited again, tears involuntarily streaming down his face, as he looked at Kretor. Suddenly, lightheadedness washed over Shiro, and the world went dark.


End file.
